It Was Only a Dream
by movieandbooklover
Summary: Elena swore that it was all real. She felt every heartbreak, every ounce of love and pain that she had gone through. Yet, something brought her back to that fateful day when everything changed. Not sure where to go or what to do, she knew that every decision she'd make would determine the future and that everything now rested in her hands. Rated T to be safe.


A/N: (sigh) So I know I've been MIA practically all summer. And for good reason: traveling, grad school applications and trying to work on a book. So, I've hardly had time to do any fanfics and I'm deeply sorry about that. But, have no fear! I'm officially back! ;) and this time with a one-shot.

I'm sure we've all heard by now that TVD is ending this upcoming season. While I can't say I'm sadden by this (they should've ended the show a couple of years ago. Loooong before Nina's departure, but I digress) I couldn't help but wonder how they are going to end it. There are many fan theories out there, predicting what's going to happen and such. And there was one comment I heard that said that Elena wakes up from some kind of dream and none of it is true. And so, this is the finished product. Let me know what you all think. Enjoy!

* * *

 **It Was Only a Dream**

There were moments, Elena recalled, where she knew the people around her had sacrificed so much for her. Given so much that it nearly costed them their own lives. She was grateful to them and she knew they knew that as well. So, Elena recognized that this was the right thing to do. Giving up these next sixty some years were worth it. And there was a definite chance she would never see her best friend again or her beloved brother and their guardian. It was a risk and chance she had to take. After Kai placing that horrible link between her and Bonnie, there was no way around it. Although, she was quite proud of the man Damon had become; choosing Bonnie to live while she slept. A part of her feared that Damon would be reckless and do something he always does – irrational and cause chaos by placing Bonnie in danger. Thankfully none of that happen.

So, laying in this coffin for the next few decades shouldn't be a problem. The cushioning was soft beneath her and the pillow was firm and supportive of her neck. Of course, once she'd awaken, the stiffness would be unbearable after being immobile for over half a century. There was also plenty of time to think and have random thoughts and memories shift around her head.

Soon, her thoughts drifted from random thoughts and memories from when she was a little girl – playing outside with Caroline and Bonnie or learning to ride her bicycle with her dad. Or the moments she shared with her mother while bonding over her cheerleading or beauty pageant sessions. Internally smirking, finding that the only reason she did those things was that Miranda wanted her to do it. It made her proud to see her eldest daughter follow the same path as her. My things have changed so fast, Elena amusedly thought. Since the accident…

The accident… She couldn't ever forget about that night or the day that everything occurred previously. That was the day she had questioned about her relationship with Matt, ditching Aunt Jenna's dinner and going to the party in the woods, and…and meeting Damon for the first time.

The thought of him made her heart ache. All the pain and suffering, the internal torture he went through obsessing and tracking Katherine down, then setting his sights on her. She knew his love for her was pure and the realest thing he ever felt. He admitted and proven that to her several times. Through his own twisted way, of course. But now, the fact that they cannot be together until Bonnie's death made the separation that much harder.

Yet the more she thought about that very moment of Damon's first encounter, she thought of Stefan's as well. The mysterious stranger that saved her from drowning; the doctors having called it a miracle that she survived such a crash and lived to tell the tale. Yet the more she thought of that fateful day, the more she felt lighter and weightless. As though a fog was lifting her further away from the coffin and into another dimension. She wasn't sure what it was, but decided to follow it. Being confined in this small space, she knew there wasn't any other way out.

Soon, she gasped for breath and felt as though being lifted. Taking a deep breath to inhale then exhaling, she soon felt slightly warm as a bright light hit her eyelids. Not sure what was happening, she took the chance to try to open her eyes and see where the light was coming from. To her surprise, she found she could open her eyes. Gingerly opening them, she took in her surroundings and was stunned to find that she was laying on her old bed.

Her bed, she thought, why was she on her bed? The feel of the soft fabric and the duvet covering her body didn't distract her enough to decipher what was going on. Slowly lifting her head, rubbing her eyes, attempting to drag herself to consciousness, she wasn't sure what to think. Scanning her environment, the bedroom looked perfectly the same, as if nothing happened. As though her burning the house down after Jeremy's death never occurred. Everything looked exactly the same; books were scattered about, pictures hung and strewn here and there. Raising a brow, she wasn't sure whether this was some dream or a vision she was receiving from Damon or Stefan.

Gingerly getting up from her bed, she walked over to her dresser and began to take in her environment. Gazing at the pictures, she noted something rather odd – there were no pictures of Damon, Stefan or Alaric. Finding this strange, she turned towards her mirror and noted something else different – her hair. She recalled that she had added blonde highlights and shortened it before all of the events at the wedding happened yesterday. Yet, looking at herself now, it was chocolate brown, long, just passed her shoulder blades and pin straight. Just like she used to do back in high school.

Breathing heavily, she felt her chest constrict in panic. What was happening? She thought. Why did she look like her old self in high school? Before she questioned it further, she jumped from shock when the radio alarm clock went off. Hearing her alarm radio play Pink's _So What?_ she was definitely sure she was placed in an alternate reality. If her memory was correct, that was the same song that played the morning of the last time her parents had breakfast with her.

"No," she horrifically whispered.

Sprinting out of her room, running down the stairs, she had to confirm if this was really happening. She couldn't even process that the wooden railways felt all too real against the palm of her hand. Elena had to make sure that whatever her suspicion was that it was right.

Finding herself in the kitchen, she saw the one person she thought she'd never see again as tears pricked her eyes – Aunt Jenna.

Jenna turned around from the coffee maker and saw her niece standing there, still in her pajamas and raising a brow, wondering why she wasn't dressed yet.

"Hey sweetie," Jenna said. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Jenna?" Elena whispered. "Is that – is that really you?"

Elena had to be sure. She knew that these next few moments were as precious as anything to hear. The one fear that had crept up earlier would now be confirmed.

Watching Jenna tentatively walk up to her, placing her hands on her arms, Elena gasped and let a tear slide down her cheek, the skin on skin contact felt real and tangible against her.

"Of course it's me, Elena. Remember? I came in last night. Taking a quick break from my Ph.D. classes. Your Dad picked me up," she concernedly said, hearing the hint of worry in her voice.

Elena let out a heartfelt gasp as she fervently hugged her beloved aunt. If this was for real and if she was here and alive, then she didn't face the fateful night of being used as a sacrifice for Klaus' transition. But if that night never happened then that could only mean…

Quickly letting go of Jenna, she suddenly asked, "What's today's date?"

"What?" Jenna questioned, not following her.

"Please, Aunt Jenna! What day is today?" she implored.

"May 10th, 2009. Elena, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Jenna concernedly asked, watching her niece's eyes darting side to side, as though she had gone mad.

Elena didn't know what to think. Had she been transported to the day of her parent's death? But what was the reason behind this? And who had done this to her? She soon began to think if Jenna was here, alive and well, then that could only mean that Ms. Sheila Bennett was alive, too.

Needing answers fast, she darted back up the stairs, quickly changing into anything she could get her hands on, and ran out of the house afraid to lose her stride. She didn't hear the cry and plea of Jenna's inquiries of where she was going and such. Adrenaline was pumping through her as she reached outside and jumped into her car.

Pressing the gas pedal as hard as she could muster without getting caught, she reached the home of Bonnie's grandmother's house. Knocking on her door several times, she knew that she was the only woman who could answer her questions, silently praying that the older woman was home. She had recalled Bonnie teasingly joke about her grandmother believing she was a witch. Now, though, this was no joke. This was for real.

Sighing with relief as Sheila opened the door, the older woman questioningly looked at her. Probably wondering why she was here and not at school this morning.

"Elena, child, what are you doing here?"

"Please Ms. Bennett, I need to talk to you. You have the answers I need and I just – I just –"Elena burst into tears, not willing for this to be reality. She prayed that whatever had gone through her head just before she woke up was not a dream. That this was Kai's last game he played before popping out and torturing her further.

Sheila wrapped an arm around the girl's shaking shoulders and led her into the house, carefully setting her down on the couch as she quickly went to make some tea.

Elena gratefully took the hot mug, not bothering for it to cool down, slightly burning her tongue as she took her first sip. She paused for a moment, staring at the mug as she took in the after taste and realized that there was a familiar herb. An herb she knew all too well that Mystic Falls was famous for.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Elena," Sheila kindly said. "I've never seen you look this shaken."

Elena wasn't sure where to begin. She knew she had many questions but right now, she needed to be sure of one thing.

"Are you really a witch?" she blatantly asked.

Sheila smirked. "What do you think?"

Elena gulped, her heart hammering hard against her chest knowing that all she was about to reveal could make or break the reality she had known for the past six years. "I think it's true. I think you can perform spells, give someone an aneurysm with just one look and lift objects just by focus and concentration. I also know," she continued, "that you slightly spiked this tea with Vervain to protect me from any vampires lurking in this town since that's what it's so famous for. Am I right?"

Sheila eyed the young woman before her, assessing whether she should reveal all that she knew. Being a professor in occult studies in Whitmore College was one thing, but having the girl that her granddaughter is best friends with come on her doorstep and spewing out vampires, witches and such was another.

Elena watched the older woman for a moment, noting that she was not saying a thing. She felt her heart constrict in fear, thinking that everything she had said was only a myth. That no such creatures ever existed.

"Please tell me I'm right," she desperately said, "Please say that whatever or whoever put me back to the date of my parent's death was out for vengeance. That vampires, witches, hybrids, doppelgangers, and werewolves are all real. Because if they're not I – I don't know what I'll do!" she sputtered, letting the tears wash down her cheeks.

Sheila gently placed her hands over Elena's shaking hands, slightly squeezing them trying to comfort her. The look and desperation in Elena's eyes was not lost on her. She knew that if she said anything further, then the young girl's world could be shattered forever.

"Is that all you know?" Sheila tentatively asked.

Elena shook her head. "There's more. So much more. But I need to hear it. Just once. I need to hear you say that I'm not going crazy. That everything I told you, for the most part, is true."

After a moment of silence, Sheila had to give in and admit to Elena the truth.

"Yes, it's true."

Elena breathe a huge sigh of relief. So it all wasn't a dream! That everything that she had gone through for the past six years was real and true. But then, she had to ask why was she here now? Why was she transported back into the past instead of being confined in the coffin and sleep out the years until Bonnie's death?

"But, Elena, I have to ask: how do you know all of this?" Sheila inquired.

That was when Elena regaled her the tale of how she was saved by Stefan Salvatore, a vampire, from the accident and all that occurred since they met at their first day of school afterwards. The more Elena told her story, the more Sheila gazed at her with concern and horror in her eyes. Everything that had happened from Sheila's death to Bonnie's, Jeremy and others. It was a harrowing tale that Elena soon found herself in tears again. By the time she had ended her story with Kai's curse, silence heavily hung between them as Sheila processed the information. Elena knew it was hard for Sheila to hear all of this, but she was the only person she knew that could be told about all of this.

"Elena," Sheila finally whispered, "Who else knows about this?"

"Just you," she answered with a sniff, quickly wiping her tears away.

"Then listen to me carefully, child, because what I'm about to tell you, you will not like. You are now given the choice between two paths; one that is whatever you had just dreamt about, losing your parents and getting involved with those Salvatore boys. They are the ones that brought all this mess onto you and your friends. Something I most likely have warned you all from the start and to stay as far away from them as possible. They've caused nothin' but trouble.

" _Or_ , you can choose the path to change things and let you and your friends live the life they deserve. The choice is now in your hands."

"But –"

"No. No, Elena." She emphatically stated. "You cannot think about yourself. The reason you are now in this mess is because of the Salvatore brothers, child! Whatever or whoever gave you this second chance is now crying out to you to make the right decision this time. Don't let this moment pass on you. Think hard. Think hard before you go ahead and ruin the lives of others just so you could be with those boys."

"But I love him," Elena whispered, now feeling more unsure than ever. "I love Damon. I can't be without him. If I decide to live my life, then I'll never have him. I'll never be with him."

"Oh but child, that is the choice you're gonna have to make."

Elena was stunned to silence. She knew what Sheila was trying to do; make the choice of living a life without vampires, without the two men that meant everything to her. Who had saved her countless times and sacrificed so much for her well-being. And not only was she going to lose the Salvatore brothers, but Caroline could be spared from the heartache of turning into a vampire, of Bonnie being used and abused because of her witchcraft. The list was endless. This was something she needed to think about.

"So, from what you're saying, not only was it a dream but I now have the chance to change the future?" Elena asked, needing to voice out her thoughts.

"Yes," Sheila stated, "You have the choice now to go ahead with what your dream was or change the path completely. I cannot help you decide. This is something you must do on your own."

Elena nodded, looking out to nothing specific as she process everything that had been revealed to her.

"I do have one request though," Sheila then said.

Elena turned to her and nodded for her to continue.

"If you decide to choose the path of letting whatever had originally happened this date – you going to the party tonight, meeting the Salvatore boys and your parents accident – then you must let me know so I can take a memory draught and forget this conversation entirely. Since…"

"It's what supposed to happen," Elena automatically stated, "Its destiny."

"Yes," Sheila agreed.

Elena thoughtfully nodded, knowing it was only fair for the woman to forget all that she had heard this morning. This decision was not going to be easy, but she knew that the entire future now rested on her shoulders.

Getting up from her seat, she quietly thanked Ms. Bennett for helping her and soon left her home, taking a long walk outside the neighborhood. She needed to seriously think and decide for herself if this is something she could do. Running her fingers through her hair, unsure about any of this, she soon walked wherever her feet dragged her.

Memories of each passing moment, from Damon and Stefan's first encounter with her, to her transition as a vampire. There were other moments where she found out she was adopted and that her Uncle John is her true paternal parent. Then there was Alaric. If she chose the path of the dream, then they'd never meet. He'll never be a part of their lives and he would be spared of being used as an object from The Originals.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she soon started to think of her friends. Of course, Elena knew that no matter how hard she tried to protect them from her involvement with vampires, but no matter how hard she tried to keep Stefan's secret, it was always revealed. And the damage that was done to them; Tyler's transition to a werewolf then hybrid, her own use as a doppelganger and Bonnie's misuse of magic just to protect them all from death.

During her walk, her phone went off several times. Calls from Matt, texts from Bonnie and Caroline, even Jeremy reached out to see what was going on. Why she had suddenly disappeared into a frenzy this morning. But Elena never answered. She needed these next few precious moments to herself and really think about the consequences of whatever decision she'd make. Deep in her thoughts, she barely noted that she was passing the cemetery and into the forest beside. Her legs guiding her upon a path of where there was a brook and waterfall. She stopped short, taking in the calm scenery and letting the sound of the waterfall fill her eardrums.

Taking a deep breath, filling her nostrils and lungs with the crisp, moist air of the stream, a memory – or more of a memory from the dream – came to her about this particular spot. This was the very first time she and Stefan properly spoke and got to know each other. This was the spot where the hot new guy in school took interest in her and saved her life. Not just from accidents and such, but from herself too.

She recalled his kind green eyes and gentle smile as she nervously fidgeted, trying to find any subject to talk about with him. Even making a klutz of herself by tripping and bruising her leg. It was that very moment where she started to fall in love with Stefan. After all, she had wanted to experience the kind of love that consumed her, passion, adventure and even a little danger. The choice should've been clear to her just being at this spot.

A shrill ring brought her out of her reverie. Elena thought about ignoring the umpteenth call she was receiving this morning, but something in her decided against it and answer the call. Digging in her jeans pocket, she pulled out the phone and checked the caller ID. For a moment, she let it continuously ring as she read that Miranda was calling her.

Just the sight of her mother calling her set another wave of emotions. Other thoughts ran amok in her head as the phone kept ringing. If this was her new reality, then Miranda and Grayson were still with her for the moment. They didn't drown at the lake, and taunt her nightmares for months afterwards.

Taking a steely breath, she flipped the phone open and answered. "Hello?"

"Elena!" Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! Honey, what happened to you? Jenna said you didn't seem yourself this morning and just left the house without a word! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom," she breathed, trying to control her erratic emotions. Hearing her mother's voice brought back so many feelings. The longing of just one more day to spend time with her parents. To tell them that she loved them and tried to make them proud of her.

"I'm just going through some stuff right now," Elena said.

"Are you sick? Do you need me to pick you up somewhere?" Miranda inquired.

"No, no. I'm okay, I promise. Like I said I'm just going through some emotional stuff. And before you ask, it's not really about Matt." Quickly recalling that she was technically still with her childhood sweetheart in this version of reality. "I'll be home soon."

After reassuring Miranda further, she finally got off the phone with her and took a deep breath and exhaled, letting the spring air fill her lungs again.

Closing her eyes, taking in the moment of peace and quiet. She tried push back other thoughts running wild in her head. Visions of Stefan's trustworthy and kind eyes or Damon's vivid cerulean blue eyes, them always beside her, defending and fighting with and for her. Every stolen moment, every kiss and touch, it all felt so real.

She still questioned why it was all a dream. Why she woke up back to this very day instead of another. Preventing one catastrophic event or another that could've changed their path. At least many lives could've been spared. But now, hearing her mother's voice, knowing that everyone she knew was alive and well…

The choice was rather clear. The longer she contemplated about it, the more it made sense. She knew that the moment Sheila confirmed it. Her head and heart agreed that maybe this was the right decision. Maybe this was for the best. But this time, Elena knew she was going to change things. She still was going to have everything she wanted; a love that consumed her, passion, adventure and even a little danger. She knew, deep down in her heart, that there was no other option. It needed to be done.

Flipping her phone open again, she scrolled down her contact list and found Ms. Sheila's number. Pressing down to dial, she held the mobile beside her ear, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Sheila, it's Elena," she said.

"Yes, Elena, how are you feeling?" she readily asked.

"I'm still a bit of a mess, really," Elena ruefully chuckled, running her fingers through her hair, her eyes slightly misting from what she was about to reveal to the older woman. She heard Sheila return the chuckle as well.

"I wanted to call to give you my decision…" Elena began.

"And? What will it be?"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she needed to make sure she was confident that this was the right decision. It not only needed to feel right but that what she was about to do would make sure that all of the heartache, all of the horror and wrath she and her friends had gone through would in her dream would never happen again. "There's no need for you to take the memory draught," she confidently stated, "I've decided that I'll choose life. Only this time, I'll make sure to live the life I want."

* * *

 _6 Years Later…_

Elena giggled into the receiver of her phone, sitting in the local café as she heard Bonnie regale another horrible date. Taking a sip of her coffee as she heard her friend commenting about how the guy wouldn't even pay for her movie ticket made Elena shake her head in dismay. Boys these days, she humorlessly thought, they just never learn.

"Ugh!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I swear, I think I'm done!"

"Don't say that," Elena said, "You never know. It could happen at any moment where the right guy will show up."

A part of Elena wanted to suggest Jeremy as a potential date. Knowing that the two were in love and crazy about each other. Even thinking about those so-called memories she had of them as a couple made her smile, seeing that they were perfect for each other. But she knew that the circumstances that brought them together before in her dream, would hardly happen in this reality.

"At least Caroline is the lucky one," Bonnie commented. "After you and Matt broke up, I was shocked that they got together."

"I'm happy for them," Elena commented with a smile. "I knew it was the right thing for me to break it off with him."

"But Caroline did break the girl-code: no dating your best friend's ex."

"Well that's something I get to tease her about for a very, _very_ long time," Elena laughed as Bonnie giggled on her end.

"Anyways, I miss you. When are you coming home?"

"Soon," Elena responded, "You know how it is with medical school. I'm so busy studying, I barely have time for myself."

"Well with you being out there in Atlanta and on your own, it does make it difficult to have a social life…"

"Hey, I go out," Elena retorted.

Bonnie chuckled. "Oh really? When was the last time you went out on a date?"

Elena went quiet, knowing the real reason why she hadn't dated much in the past few years. It was quite obvious to her but her friends knew nothing about it. For several months, she cried herself to sleep, mourning over the loss of the two men she had ever loved and knowing that she'll never be with or see them ever again. It was a sacrifice she had to make if she wanted to live the life she wanted and deserved. Miranda and Grayson had tried to help her through whatever problems she was going through at the time. There were times where Elena desperately wanted to reveal to her parents that she knew of their involvement with the Council, the family's history with vampires and the St. Augustine Project. Yet something always stopped her and she would break down further, causing more concern amongst her family.

Even her friends tried to help. But this was something she stated several times that year she needed to get through on her own. She even used Matt as a shoulder to cry on, when there were moments that it became so painful, she was gasping for breath, questioning whether she made the right decision of choosing her life. Yet hating herself at the same time that she hadn't gotten the courage to end their relationship. Although she was more than glad that she spared all of her loved ones from a life of living in constant fear and running, her heart still pined over two particular men that changed her world completely.

It wasn't until one morning she woke up and no tears came. Her heart didn't ache or felt like it was breaking into pieces. It was that morning when it dawned on her that she made the right decision and was finally able to move on from whatever reality dimension or dream she had. It was also that morning that she fervently apologized to Matt and had broken his heart when she stated she needed to be alone for a while. That was nearly five years ago. And she hadn't been with anyone since.

"Like I said, Bonnie, I'm just focusing on school and my career," Elena responded.

"Uh-huh, and what about that Tom Avery guy?" Bonnie questioned.

Elena sighed, knowing exactly where her best friend was going with this. "What about him? He's a paramedic at the hospital I'm volunteering at and –"

"And he's really cute!" Bonnie gushed as Elena rolled her eyes. "Come on! I've seen the way you two look at each other. I just don't get why you're so scared and run away from him constantly," she mused.

Looking down at her now empty coffee mug, Elena knew the true reason behind this – Tom Avery was Stefan's doppelganger. And if she recalled correctly, she and Tom were meant to be together in this life as the curse of the doppelgangers went. The attraction between them was undeniable and palpable. Every time they were in the same room, some kind of energy always gravitated towards them to each other. The very same energy that lured her and Stefan to be together in her dream. But she had to fight it. She couldn't let that kind of history be consistently repeated over and over again. After all, she made the promise of not being trapped by that world ever again. Yet here it was, calling to her.

"Just think about what I said," Bonnie coaxed her, "I know you've been on your own for so long now that I'm worried about you."

"Thanks, Bonnie. I really appreciate it. Anyways, I have to get going. I have to get to campus for class."

"Okay," Bonnie dejectedly responded, hoping that she had tried to talk some sense into her friend. "Talk to you soon!"

They exchanged their good-byes for the moment as Elena hung up, taking a sigh of relief from that conversation. Sitting back in her chair, she shut her eyes for a moment, thinking back to all else that had occurred since that fateful morning; convincing Jeremy and their parents that he should go to the Art Institute and slowly getting him off the recreational drugs he had been sneaking around. Finding the perfect match for her Aunt Jenna by helping her through online dating and even hinting at Caroline that she and Matt should be together.

Things had worked out well enough for her friends, but she had become cautious and guarded around any environment she was in. She wasn't sure why, but she had this nagging feeling that she was being watched. As though someone was keeping tabs on her. She tried to convince herself that she was just being paranoid, yet that nagging feeling wasn't going away.

Choosing to ignore her shifting thoughts, she opened her eyes, rubbed her hands over her face to wake herself up and got up from her seat. She soon felt somebody bump into her, nearly making her fall right back into her seat. A set of strong hands gripped her forearms, preventing her to fall backwards. Elena looked up and slightly gasped as she saw the very person she had been trying to avoid – Tom.

"Hey, sorry about that," he apologized. "Didn't mean to knock you over. Are you okay?"

Elena quickly nodded, trying everything she can to walk away from him. But his hands were still wrapped around her arms. "I'm fine, Tom. Thanks," she quickly stated.

After a moment, Tom finally released her and watched her hastily walk out of the café.

Wrapping her arms around her torso, she paced as fast as she could, attempting to put as much distance between her and Tom. Internally berating herself of not fighting hard enough on these ridiculous feelings and notions she had of him. She knew why. Of course she knew why! Yet, with each passing moment she bumped into him or spoke to him briefly, all she wanted to do was spend more time with him. And knew that they'd inevitably fall in love with each other. That's how the curse went; the doppelganger of each century would meet and fall in love until the cycle was broken by Silas and Amara.

"Elena!"

She stopped short and turned, searching for the voice that called out to her. To her shock and concern, it was Tom and he was running after her.

Every instinct in Elena told her to keep walking and not look back. That she'd be playing with fire if she got too close to him. And it would, of course, be awkward looking at the man, wanting to say the name "Stefan" when he clearly wasn't him.

Tom slowed down to a halt as he reached her, slightly gasping for breath. "Look, I'm not sure what's going on between us but I think –"

"Tom, please," Elena interjected, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

He gave a small smile, placing his hands in his pockets as he watched her doe eyes looking beseechingly up at him. "I won't deny that something is going on between us. I mean, I like you yet I don't even know you."

Elena sighed, knowing that she'd never win this fight. After all, it wasn't fair to either of them that they were strongly attracted to each other.

"But," he continued, "I was wondering if you just wanted to grab another cup of coffee with me and maybe we can probably talk. Whatever it is that's going on between us, well…" he said, turning beet red, attempting to properly ask her out.

Yup, she knew that was coming. But before she wanted to reject him, she saw something in his eyes that stopped her. Of course, besides the hopeful look, there was trust in his eyes. He would never do anything to put her in harm's way or betray her. Yet, the doppelganger curse still loomed over her. If she were to do this, then what was the point of fighting fire with fire?

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the time on her watch and noted she had some time to spare before heading to class. Giving him a small smile in return, she shyly nodded in agreement.

Tom brightly smiled and walked with her back into the café and ordered two cups of lattes before sitting down and making conversation with her. For a small moment, it seemed a bit awkward, them shyly looking away from each other. Elena lightly biting her bottom lip as Tom fidgeted with his feet. The moment they made eye contact, they broke into a soft laughter and was able to have a relaxing coffee date. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Elena was able to relax and be with someone without the thought of anyone she cared about getting into danger.

* * *

Stefan watched from the corner, across the street from the café as Elena and his doppelganger chatted away. He noted that she was smiling and laughing as the young man laughed along and looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world. It was strange to think that he could've nearly had that with her. Only she didn't want to. He knew she had made up her mind the moment everything changed for her. The life she envisioned for herself snatched away before she had any say about it.

But now, watching her be happy for the first time in ages, he could live on for the rest of his days knowing that he didn't cause her any heartache or pain by being with him.

"Hello brother," a voice called out behind him. Stefan knew that voice all too well. It was the voice that haunted him for over a century. Taunting him in every corner of the world he had gone to, just waiting to attack him.

Stefan turned around and saw his brother, Damon, standing there with his signature smirk.

"Damon," Stefan said. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, can't I visit my baby brother?" he feigned innocence. "As he stalks Katherine's doppelganger every single day since he first spotted her in Mystic Falls."

"Go away," he feebly said, turning back around to watch her.

"Let it be, Stefan," Damon emphatically declared. "She's made her choice. Let her live with it."

Stefan ruefully chuckled. "You're just upset that you can't have her."

Damon said nothing for a moment. Stefan internally smiled, knowing he struck a nerve in his elder brother. Before he had another jab for him, Damon stepped in front of Stefan's view of Elena, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, trying to shake some common sense into him.

"She doesn't want us to be in her life, Stefan. Elena made her choice. You need to move on…"

"How was it all a dream?" Stefan voiced out. "How? For years, I've been trying to figure it out. I mean, who did this to us and why? Why would they make us have a dream about her and then –"

"Get stuck back into this reality?" Damon wistfully said. "I don't know. And I don't want to know. For the first time, I'm not going to be selfish and barge myself into her life. I'm going to let her live. But you need to do that, too, brother. Move on before she gets caught in this mess all over again."

Stefan watched him make his case. He was surprised to see that Damon was, for once, in earnest and giving the chance for Elena to live a normal, sane life. Maybe it was for the best, he figured. Maybe he needed to let this all go. Maybe it all really was a dream and he had to force himself to move on. In the end, a vampire only has time on their side.

Dejectedly sighing, he nodded as Damon looked slightly relieved and motioned for him to walk away with him. Stefan turned to look at Elena one last time and give a silent good-bye, knowing that he and Damon would never see her again. After all, it was only a dream.

 **Fin**

* * *

Reviews are love! I'll be back soon with a Bollywood mashup that I've been working on. Til next time!


End file.
